MTD
A Teleporter is an interactive object found in Der Riese. The teleporters in Der Riese transport players from the teleports A, B or C to the mainframe (spawn location). To teleport it costs 1500 points. The teleporters can only be used by activating the power (the switch is located in the mystery box spawning room) and then linking them to the mainframe. One player must go to the teleporter to activate it and another player can link it to the mainframe. To link a teleporter to the mainframe, the player must use the action button over the circle that is sending waves of colors out. After one player teleports using one teleporter, the same teleporter can not be used for about 20 seconds while it cools down. Tactics *A quick way to activate all the teleporters is have one person stay at the mainframe and the other three go and individually activate the teleporters. This can be very quick and effective, but in the later rounds can be quite hard. It is also very costly, but it helps a lot if you are going for the "Der Electrician" Achievement/Trophy. *The three teleporters offer a quick getaway from the zombie hordes, the teleporters can be activated quickly and can transport the whole team to the safety of the mainframe away from the mass of chasing zombies. *When going for 'Der electrician" achievement make sure everyone in the team saves their points so that the doors can be opened at an even lower level, each player should be appointed one teleporter each so they can earn enough points to open the doors needed and also to buy a weapon. *If trying to go for the frequent flyer achievement at the end of each round have everyone in the team travel to the mainframe, this means only 4 teleport rides are left until the achievement is unlocked. *Teleporters are a great way to speed your way to the Pack-A-Punch machine when rounds end/begin. Be sure though you have enough points for both though. *If one player has been downed and starts all over again with the M1911 and has around 6500+ points, then that player should get a new gun (e.g. FG42) and should go to a teleporter with a player with more points. Then, the player with more points should activate the teleporter, and the downed player runs in after (roughly) a second of activation. then both players teleport costing the downed guy no points, and allowing him to Pack-a-Punch his gun. This should only be attempted with Headset communication for all players. *At higher levels if you are low on ammo and have a high amount of points, a good technique is to use a teleporter and then run to another teleporter(preferably alternating between teleporters 1&2) activating electroshock defenses along the way. This not only kills the zombies but you can get a max ammo or a nuke from using the teleporter. NOTE for maximum efficiency before teleporting wait until the zombies are as close as possible without attacking as this will kill most of them. Trivia *Linking all teleporters to the mainframe before round 7 gets the players "Der Electrician" Achievement/Trophy. *Upon activating a teleporter there is a brief pause(about 3 seconds) before teleporting. During this time any player can enter or leave a teleporter which will allow them to either teleport or not. Also any zombie entering the teleporter will be instantly killed. *When a teleporter is used, a pick-up spawns in front of the mainframe. Some players use this to get the max ammo pickup or the Nuke when the Nazi horde becomes overwhelming. On higher levels, it is possible that Hellhounds will spawn. *If you glitch out of the map, go to the right of the generator and you will see a black box. Going inside you will see a vortex that you see when you teleport. Most likely this is a model for the actual game that the producers put there for easy access, which is the reason the famous lone marine easter egg exists in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Sometimes, if you are in 3rd person viewing mode while spectating and the person you are spectating teleports, you will see the person in a vortex room standing. *Using the teleporters 8 times unlocks the achievement/trophy Frequent Flyer. *The teleporters are based on the supposed Nazi device called the Die Glocke. They are bell shaped, which the real life Die Glocke was. Die Glocke itself means "The Bell". *If the radio transmissions are listened to it can be deduced that the Hellhounds were created by Dr Maxis' experiments with the teleporter. *Sometimes using the same teleporter will get you the same thing if used too much. *While teleporting, many images can be seen streaking past you, from words to phrases written on the walls to zombies, and even sometimes the portrait of Edward or the phrase "You Must Ascend From Darkness" from Nacht der Untoten. *If you use the teleporter, any zombies in or entering the teleporter are instantly killed, which can help lessen the amount of zombies. Some players use this to their advantage and use the teleporter as a trap. *If a player is in Second Chance and somebody turns on the teleporter while the player is inside it, the player will still be teleported. *When Dempsey is close to any of the teleporters, he sometimes (very rarely) asks the other characters "Has anyone ever heard of Die Glocke?" *Their are radios in Der Reise with Dr. Maxis and Edward. Dr. Maxis puts a zombie in the teleporter to test it, problem was that they go splat all over the teleporter. This is why zombies die when they are near the teleporter. Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War